Calendar Boys
by Glasgow
Summary: En se prêtant à une expérience pour le moins originale pour lui, Lestrade n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait bien des conséquences sur sa vie personnelle. Greg/John


**Petit OS inspiré d'un fanart partagé sur Facebook, qui nous avait offert à Clelia Kerlais et moi un échange des plus sympathiques ;) Clelia je te dédie cette fic, qui marque en prime mon retour dans le fandom, et ce couple m'avait tant manqué que c'est vraiment un plaisir :)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, malgré la simplicité du propos. Mais je me suis amusée, donc tout n'est pas perdu XD**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **ooOoo**

John profitait de sa pause de midi pour rentrer déjeuner à l'appartement, en ce jour pluvieux de décembre. Il faisait généralement rarement le trajet entre le cabinet médical où il travaillait et Baker Street pour même pas deux heures, mais en ce moment, comme cela arrivait par période, il se sentait le devoir de veiller sur Sherlock. Celui-ci en effet n'avait pas été appelé par Lestrade, ou quelque policier que ce soit même si leur ami était le plus enclin à oser s'offrir ses services, depuis plusieurs semaines. Comme lors de chacune de ses périodes d'inactivité, la déprime pointait le bout de son nez. Quand ce stade approchait, le détective ne faisait plus vivre un enfer à son entourage, ne risquait même plus leur vie avec des expériences qu'il ne maîtrisait jamais aussi bien qu'il aimait à le faire croire. Non, dans ces moments-là, il se contentait de végéter sur le canapé des journées entières, ne buvant que parce que Mrs. Hudson lui servait du thé, ne mangeant – et encore, qu'à peine – que parce que John mettait systématiquement la table pour deux.

Ce qui était la raison de sa présence ici. Faire manger Sherlock en même temps que lui. Rien de bien réjouissant, mais comme toujours il prenait son rôle d'ami à cœur, déformation professionnelle entre autre. Qu'importe qu'il se sacrifie pour lui en permanence. En même temps, il ne sacrifiait pas grand-chose en ce moment, tant sa vie personnelle était proche du néant. En fait, s'il n'avait pas Sherlock, il n'aurait pas grand-chose.

Il avait bien tenté à une époque de se rapprocher d'un certain DI de sa connaissance, mais soit il s'y prenait comme un manche, ce qui n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant, pour se faire comprendre, soit Lestrade n'était définitivement pas intéressé, toujours est-il qu'il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Aussi John avait-il remisé son attirance, son envie ténue d'un peu plus avec lui, pour ne se concentrer que sur Sherlock, qui semblait tellement avoir besoin de lui, même si le détective ne l'avouerait jamais, pas sûr d'ailleurs qu'il s'en rende seulement compte.

Oublier Greg, ou en tout cas la potentielle relation qu'il aurait désiré construire avec lui, n'avait pas été difficile. S'effacer, encore et toujours, pour ne pas faire de vague, rester discrètement dans son coin, n'embêter personne, il excellait à cet exercice. Il se contentait donc de profiter de l'ami quand il le voyait, tout en lui souhaitant le meilleur. Quant à lui-même, cela n'avait guère d'importance. Cela avait toujours été ainsi, les autres avant tout. Alors si Greg se contentait de ce qu'ils avaient déjà, lui aussi.

Dans l'entrée, le médecin retira ses chaussures, ne voulant donner du travail supplémentaire à Mrs. Hudson là où Sherlock se fichait bien de ce genre d'attentions. Mais tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers, priant pour retrouver intacts les restes de la veille laissés au frigo, parce qu'il n'aurait définitivement pas le temps de faire autre chose qu'utiliser le micro-ondes, la sonnette de l'entrée raisonna. Il fit demi-tour pour aller ouvrir quand il fut dépassé par une Mrs. Hudson qui semblait avoir oublié ses problèmes de hanches tant elle galopait aisément.

\- Les voilà ! dit-elle gaiement. Les voilà enfin ! John, restez là, ça vous concerne aussi.

Surpris, le médecin s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte d'entrée, pour trouver derrière le facteur. Nul doute que c'était effectivement bien lui qu'elle attendait au sourire radieux qu'elle lui adressa. Faisant la conversation au visiteur d'un ton joyeux, elle signa le bon de livraison et se saisit du coli en le remerciant plus que nécessaire. Son impatience semblait évidente, ce qui ne fit que développer celle de John, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Lorsque la porte fut refermée, la propriétaire posa le paquet sur la console contre l'escalier et l'ouvrit avec précipitation.

\- J'en ai pris un pour vous aussi, expliquait-elle en même temps à John. Je suis sûre que vous apprécierez.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? s'enquit celui-ci, de plus en plus curieux.

\- Vous en avez certainement entendu parler, l'inspecteur Lestrade s'en est assez souvent plaint. Pour ma part, j'apprécie grandement l'initiative. Une femme comme moi a si peu de distraction, vous comprenez. Si on peut profiter de quelques beaux garçons sans que cela ne prête à conséquences, pourquoi s'en priver ? Et puis, ce n'est que pour le plaisir des yeux après tout.

Sherlock, troublé dans son ennui par le babillage incessant, s'était entretemps posté à côté de John, regardant sa logeuse comme si elle avait définitivement perdu l'esprit, ce qui ne l'aurait pas étonné outre mesure, tant il semblait convaincu que c'était ce qui menaçait de toute façon quasiment tout son entourage, à part Mycroft et peut-être John lui-même.

Mrs. Hudson revint vers John, lui tendant ce qui semblait être un calendrier, ce qui n'expliquait pourtant pas tous ces mystères.

\- Je comptais vous l'offrir à Noël, mais pourquoi patienter pour admirer le résultat ?

Oh bordel, c'est finalement à cet instant que la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du médecin. Il se saisit d'une main tremblante du calendrier et commença à le feuilleter lentement, malgré son impatience de tomber sur une photo en particulier, mais tout aussi anxieux de découvrir ce résultat dont il avait tant entendu parler, et pas toujours en bon termes, par le principal intéressé.

Le calendrier n'était en lui-même pas différent des autres, une page par mois, chacune illustrée d'une photo artistique, sexy, mais jamais de mauvais goût, d'hommes à la tenue légère, à la position suggestive. L'originalité tenait surtout au fait que sur chaque page, John reconnaissait l'homme en question, soit qu'il avait directement travaillé avec lui, soit qu'il l'avait seulement croisé dans les bureaux de Scotland Yard, parce que chaque modèle était policier.

\- Voilà donc à quoi occupent leurs journées nos forces de l'ordre, maugréa Sherlock, qui regardait chaque photo lui aussi, quoi qu'avec un œil las. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient des taux d'arrestation sur le déclin. Pathétique !

Sans relever, John tournant une page de plus, tomba sur le mois de juin. Il déglutit bruyamment tandis que sa bouche s'asséchait. Voilà une photo qui risquait d'occuper bien des soirées de plaisir en solitaire, songea-t-il tandis que Sherlock reculait avec un gémissement dégoûté trop appuyé pour être sincère.

Sur le cliché, Greg était installé sur le capot d'une voiture de patrouille, sourire ravageur aux lèvres, regard qui était un appel au vice selon l'avis de John, chemise et gilet pare-balles savamment ouverts pour laisser apparaître un torse puissant et un ventre que le médecin n'avait jamais osé espéré si ferme…

Pour avoir entendu parler de cette séance photos plus qu'à son tour, John savait que Greg jouait un rôle, n'y ayant réellement pris aucun plaisir, mais il le jouait malgré tout à la perfection, pour un résultat qui faisait son petit effet. Et résister à ses envies de sauter sur le policier la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, pour lui faire subir des outrages réprouvés par la bienséance, serait plus difficile que jamais. Si seulement ce fichu DI avait montré un signe d'intérêt pour sa personne…

ooOoo

 **Deux mois plus tôt**

\- C'est un blague, Gregson, c'est ça ? s'écria Lestrade, exprimant tout haut ce qui se murmurait avec de plus en plus d'ardeur parmi ses hommes.

Le superintendant lui lança un regard surpris, comme s'il découvrait seulement que certains pourraient s'opposer au projet.

\- Ecoutez, dit-il donc, on ne vous demande pas la lune. Il me faut douze volontaires, ce n'est pas énorme. Sinon, nous devrons choisir nous-même, ce qu'aucun de vous ne veut j'imagine. Et Lestrade, si vous sentez des dissensions dans les rangs, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de montrer l'exemple.

Ben voyons ! On lui demandait ni plus, ni moins que d'être le premier à mettre son nom sur une liste dont il ne voulait pas entendre parler et que, mis à part un ou deux bellâtres sous ses ordres, tous les autres ne soutiendraient de toute façon aucunement.

\- N'oubliez pas que c'est pour la bonne cause, insista Gregson. Toutes les recettes seront reversées aux orphelins de la police. Et puis voyez-y un bon moyen de redorer notre image. Lors de chaque période de crise, sécuritaire ou financière en tête, comme celle que nous traversons actuellement, nous sommes toujours sur la sellette. Trop présents, ou pas assez justement…

Greg, comme plusieurs de ses collègues, hocha la tête, trop conscient de cette réalité qui lui faisait se demander bien souvent s'il avait choisi le bon métier.

\- Notre nouvelle responsable des relations publiques n'a pas caché lors de son entrée en fonction son désir de faire évoluer notre image, en rentrant notamment dans le quotidien de la population par des actes positifs. Celui-ci en est un.

\- _La_ responsable des relations publiques, grogna, quelque part dans le dos de Greg, l'agent Darwin en insistant volontiers sur le "la". Ça aurait été un homme qui demandait à nos agents féminins de se pavaner en maillots de bain, on serait tous vus comme des machos immondes. Alors que là, ça semble normal pour tout le monde. Autant pour l'égalité des sexes !

Lestrade ne pouvait que le comprendre. Si lui-même n'était pas spécialement fier de son physique, Darwin c'était une autre paire de manches. Demeuré agent de patrouille alors qu'il approchait de la retraite, il avait le cheveux rare, le ventre proéminent et le visage rougeau. Aussi sympathique soit-il, il était loin de vendre du rêve et semblait encore moins capable de contribuer à vendre des calendriers à son effigie. Greg, hors considérations égoïstes, ne parvenait à comprendre la finalité de tout ceci tant cela apparaissait absurde.

Et absurde cela continua à l'être les jours suivants. Les DS MacDonald er Olivetti s'étaient d'ores et déjà portés volontaires pour les photos illustrant ce calendrier de la police, mais c'était loin de suffire. Un page par policier, douze participants, rien de plus simple à trouver en théorie. La réalité était une toute autre histoire. Car si les deux jeunes DS semblaient pour leur part les candidats idéaux – férus de sport, des visages de stars de cinéma, ils étaient les chouchous de ces dames, aussi bien parmi leurs collègues qu'auprès des civiles – les autres en revanche… Ceux qui étaient bien faits de leur personne n'avaient pas l'assurance requise et tentaient de se faire oublier. Les moins gâtés par la nature frôlaient les murs quand ils croisaient Greg. Car celui-ci, qui repensait sans cesse aux propos de son supérieur et craignait devoir donner de sa personne par manque de prétendants, s'était vu chargé de la mission empoisonnée de trouver les dix autres volontaires, quitte à en faire partie.

Provisoirement c'en était donc fini pour lui des enquêtes, ce qu'il tentait de faire comprendre, quoi que sans succès, à Sherlock chaque fois que celui-ci appelait pour réclamer du travail. Encore qu'il l'aurait bien mis à profit pour l'aider dans ce travail fastidieux, si seulement il n'avait pas craint que le franc parlé défiant toutes normes sociales les plus élémentaires du cadet n'en viennent à effaroucher chaque candidat potentiel. Et chaque fois que le gamin se rappelait à lui, Greg ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à John et à ce qu'il pourrait bien penser de lui s'il se retrouvait à participer à ce projet.

C'était quelque chose dont il se serait volontiers passé, mais avec lequel il ne pouvait que composer. L'opinion de John Watson lui importait terriblement. Alors même qu'au moment de son divorce il s'était promis ne plus laisser quiconque lui dicter sa conduite. John ne dictait rien bien sûr, du moins pas directement, encore moins consciemment, mais son regard comptait plus que tout.

Greg n'avait aucune idée du moment où il était tombé amoureux de ce drôle de petit médecin et, si cela ne changeait rien à leur proximité, c'était un constat avec lequel il apprenait encore à vivre. Etre amoureux pouvait être la plus belle chose au monde, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un sentiment non partagé, c'était une torture que simplement se convaincre de quitter son lit le matin. Il tenait bon pourtant, savourant les moments passés auprès du blond, se consacrant pour le reste entièrement à son travail, en espérant un jour être capable de passer à autre chose, ou au moins à rien du tout, tant il se sentait incapable de partager à nouveau sa vie avec quelqu'un.

La mission qui lui avait été confiée, qui était tellement loin de son travail de policier, lui déplaisait d'autant plus qu'elle lui laissait bien trop de temps pour penser. Alors il repoussait au mieux ces considérations sentimentales et plongeait corps et âme dans ce travail, aussi ingrat lui apparaissait-t-il.

Dossiers et photos à l'appui, il passait en revu le potentiel de chaque policier de son district, listant les plus prometteurs avant de tout tenter pour les convaincre. Il parvint, après un véritable travail de fourmi, à obtenir huit accords et un neuvième en soutient à sa personne quand il fut évident qu'il serait le dernier dindon de la farce.

Le jour de la séance photo, Greg n'en menait pas large quand il arriva devant la salle de réunion où s'était installé le photographe. On lui avait demandé de s'habiller comme tous les jours. La mise en scène et les potentiels accessoires seraient décidés conjointement le jour même. Ainsi que le lieu de la prise de vue. Quand il fut appelé, il croisa Anderson, l'ultime volontaire qui l'avait suivi par amitié. C'est qu'il lui demeurait dévoué depuis leur unique nuit ensemble des années plus tôt.

\- Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé en fin de compte, souffla-t-il avec un sourire encourageant quand il passa près de lui.

Et la séance photo se passa effectivement étonnamment bien, si tant est que l'on puisse qualifier de bien de se retrouver dans le parking, à faire le beau sur le capot d'une voiture de fonction en tenue légère. Mais le photographe, Morgan – et seulement Morgan avait-il insisté en se présentant, comme si c'était ringard désormais d'avoir un nom de famille – le mit à l'aise, semblant voir dans cette campagne plus d'opportunités que Greg lui-même. Le trouvant tout particulièrement photogénique, il lui proposa ensuite de le recontacter pour le brancher sur d'autres évènements. Greg éluda en riant. Comme si à son âge il allait se lancer dans une telle carrière…

Cependant, il apprécia l'exercice plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. C'était agréable de s'entendre complimenté avant de se trouver pas si mal sur les clichés concernés. Comme quoi, une bonne lumière et un léger maquillage pouvaient faire des merveilles. C'était bon pour l'égo et pour cela il pardonna presque aux ressources humaines de l'avoir mis dans cette situation. Presque. Parce que lorsque le calendrier sortirait, ce serait une toute autre histoire.

OoOoo

Les premières épreuves du calendrier apparurent quelques semaines plus tard en exclusivité dans leurs bureaux. Et pour ceux qui avaient joué le jeu, aussi bien que pour tous les autres, commenter les photos et s'en moquer, quoi que gentiment, fut l'occupation favorite pendant bien des jours. Cela restait cependant bon enfant et Greg estimait cela légitime tant il trouvait le résultat à la limite du ridicule. Oui, les photos étaient belles, mais il ne pouvait se sortir de la tête que lui et chacun de ses onze collègues d'infortune était avant tout un policier, alors apparaître dans ces situations… Leur crédibilité en prenait un coup et même si c'était au final pour servir une bonne cause, il demeurait convaincu qu'à terme cela leur nuirait plus qu'autre chose.

Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la réaction de la prochaine petite frappe qu'il mettrait derrière les barreaux si par malheur elle avait au préalable acheté ce maudit calendrier. Il aurait l'air bien, tiens…

Le calendrier fit finalement son apparition dans bien des points de vente un peu partout dans la ville, avant qu'il n'en soit de même dans tout le pays. Et les ventes s'envolaient. Lui et ses hommes étaient devenus l'attraction du moment. Pauvre pays si les gens n'avaient que cela à se mettre sous la dent, estimait Greg. Les demandes d'interviews et autres propositions du même acabit furent heureusement refusées, le service de presse assurant seul la promotion.

ooOoo

Quelques semaines plus tard, Greg eut la naïveté de croire que l'affaire s'était tassée d'elle-même, il déchanta vite en arrivant à Baker Street. Vous pouviez compter sur Sherlock pour ramener sa science systématiquement au pire moment et cette fois ne fit certainement pas exception.

Entrant dans l'appartement que partageaient les deux colocataires, le policier sentit le vent tourner dès qu'il affronta le regard inquisiteur du petit génie. Il se força cependant à ne pas relever et à saluer John avec naturel, avant d'accepter volontiers le thé que celui-ci offrit de préparer. Evidemment, le repos tout relatif fut de courte durée.

\- Gabriel, je ne puis que vous conseiller de continuer à explorer la voie que vous venez de choisir. Pour ce que j'en ai vu, vous êtes plus doué comme modèle de photos de charme que comme policier.

\- Sherlock…, grogna John.

Peine perdue, Greg piqua un fard, baissant les yeux en rougissant. Lui qui avait espéré que tout cela soit derrière lui…

\- Alors, vous l'avez vu ?

\- Toute la ville l'a vu, il y avait peu de chance que nous y échappions. Mrs. Hudson l'a même offert à John. Apparemment, ce genre de choses semble l'exciter.

\- Sherlock !

Cette fois le ton du médecin était davantage menaçant qu'implorant.

\- D'ailleurs, continuait Sherlock comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, l'année n'a même pas commencé qu'il l'a déjà accroché dans sa chambre, ouvert à la page de juin évidemment.

Cette fois, Greg leva les yeux vers John, qui avait brusquement quitté son fauteuil, semblant horrifié par ce qui se tramait. L'instant d'après, il avait quitté la pièce et le policier se retrouvait seul en compagnie de Sherlock, qui ne semblait plus se rappeler qu'il avait un visiteur, se contentant à présent de pianoter sur son portable maintenant qu'il avait semé le trouble autour de lui.

Quand il eut entendu claquer la porte de ce qu'il savait être la chambre de son ami à l'étage, Greg se sentit désespérément désemparé. Se pourrait-il que son trouble à l'égard du médecin soit réciproque ? C'était en tout cas ce que le cadet avait laissé entendre, et force était de reconnaître qu'il se trompait rarement. Ce n'était pas impossible, après tout il y avait un moment maintenant que John avait cessé d'enchaîner les rencards, leur préférant les soirées entre potes qu'ils passaient ensemble devant une pinte ou un match de foot, le plus souvent les deux. Mais Greg ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment il avait fait pour être aveugle à ce point. A plus forte raison que lui-même n'espérait que cela malgré son incapacité à faire le premier pas. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui de cultiver cet aveuglement que certains finissaient par croire volontaire. Il ne faisait pourtant pas exprès, se préservant inconsciemment de souffrances futures en refusant ce qui crevait pourtant les yeux.

Sherlock, avec son manque de tact habituel, les lui avait justement ouverts. Il ne pouvait donc plus s'appuyer désormais sur cette excuse de la non-réciprocité de ses sentiments pour rester sur la touche. D'autant qu'avec John, au vu de tout ce qu'il savait de lui, il y avait bien peu de chance qu'il souffre un jour. En fait, ce qui jusque-là n'avait été que de l'amitié pouvait en témoigner, ils avaient tant de choses en commun que ne pas être ensemble défiait l'entendement. C'était d'autant plus facile de s'en rendre compte à présent que le doute n'était plus guère possible.

Sans un mot pour son ami, Lestrade quitta la pièce, le cœur battant un peu trop vite à son goût. Une fois dans le couloir, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers le rez-de-chaussée en réalisant combien il serait facile de s'enfuir, reprendre sa petite vie de célibataire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Une vie sans surprise n'était-elle pas préférable à l'inconnu des relations humaines ? Fréquenter quelqu'un revenait à lui confier son cœur, sans être sûr qu'il en prendrait soin. C'était une idée terrifiante.

Pourtant, une fois de plus, Greg se rappela qu'il s'agissait de John. John n'était pas comme les autres. Pas de mauvaise surprise avec lui. Alors il prit sa décision et gravit l'escalier rapidement, frappant immédiatement à la porte ensuite pour être sûr d'éviter de se dégonfler.

\- On peut oublier ce que Sherlock a dit ? lança le blond en entrouvrant la porte. On sait tous les deux que lorsqu'il s'agit des sentiments humains il n'a pas la science infuse.

\- Ou alors on profite de sa clairvoyance pour arrêter d'hésiter.

Disant cela, Greg força le passage et fut ravi de ne rencontrer aucune résistance, John s'écartant spontanément pour le laisser passer. Sur le mur au-dessus du lit, il vit effectivement le calendrier, bien en évidence, à la page de juin comme prévu.

\- C'est une belle photo, admit John en suivant son regard. Tu es tellement mieux qu'Anderson.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour devenir un objet de fantasmes, mais si ça fonctionne avec toi ça m'arrange.

\- Je fantasmais bien avant ça.

Disant cela, John fixait ses pieds, mais à l'aise. Mais Greg apprécia l'effort.

\- On pourrait aller dîner ensemble un de ces soirs, proposa le policier, et je ne parle pas évidemment d'une sortie entre amis, mais bien d'un rencard.

\- Ça me paraît être une bonne idée, sourit John. A présent qu'on est certains que l'autre veut la même chose.

\- Pardon pour avoir été long à la détente.

\- Je crois qu'en fait ça m'arrangeait bien.

\- Je ne le serai plus désormais.

\- Aucun doute à ce sujet.

Après avoir choisi le restaurant et s'être mis d'accord pour le soir même, ils avaient perdu bien assez de temps, Greg repartit travailler. Et sur place, il se ficha royalement des taquineries de ses collègues. S'il avait fallu ce calendrier, ces photos, pour qu'enfin John devienne plus qu'un ami, et cela semblait bien engagé, alors il était prêt à recommencer tous les ans. Ce qui semblait bien parti pour arriver d'ailleurs.

 **THE END.**


End file.
